1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular containers particularly adapted to be mounted or supported on an apertured board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apertured board such as that sold commercially by the Masonite Corporation under the trademark Peg-Board on which to mount with appropriate hooks tools, packages of nuts, bolts, washers, literally hardware of almost any kind, in the home, in workshops, and in retail establishments, is well known. The prior art also teaches various types of fixtures, brackets and containers adapted to be mounted on apertured board for hlding, storing, or displaying such objects.
It is also well known that apertured board comes in two thicknesses substantially 1/8" and 1/4" thick. While the apertures, or openings, formed in such boards are substantially uniformly spaced on an orthogonal grid, the centers irrespective of the thickness are spaced 1" apart. The diameter of the holes are substantially 3/16" in the 1/8" thick board and 9/32" in the 1/4" thick board. Prior art containers adapted to be mounted on Peg-Board have not been modular in the sense that modular implies that one can easily change the dimensions of the storage bins of such containers to accommodate changes in quantities and sizes of objects to be placed in the containers. There thus is a need for an improved container provided with brackets that can be used with standard commercial apertured board of either of the standard thicknesses and which brackets divide the container into a variable number of small compartments of varying sizes to organize or store a variety of small quantities of small parts.